fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
From Pain, Awakening
From Pain, Awakening is Chapter 3-E Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn. The chapter takes place in a big, snow-covered map where the Daein army and the Laguz tribes clash. The objective of the map is to rout the enemy; however, a blue 0 will appear at the upper right corner of the screen. This number will go up for every dead unit (it also counts the retreating Daein units) and there will be small cinemas or events at numbers 10, 15, 20, 25 and 30 until it reaches number 80, when depending if Boyd and Mist have a Level A Support, he or Titania will call Ike and tell him to take Mist back to the fortress. If Boyd has the Level A Support, he will tell Ike that he will clear a path. As there are 84 Daein soldiers even before reinforcements, and allied units will inevitably die, the death counter makes the chapter's stated objective impossible. The Daein Army starts at the north and central parts of the map, laguz from Phoenicis start at the south, laguz from Gallia start at the west, with the Greil Mercenaries at the southwest. *JP Name: 目覚めの刻 Mezame no toki *Map Affinity: Water Base Bargains *Rolf's Bow: 2700G *Olivi Grass (x5): 1600G Base Conversations In-Game Bonus Experience *Clear: (easy/normal: 10000), (hard: 5000) *In 10 turns: (easy/normal: 5000), (hard: 2500) *Friendly Army Fought (experience that Other Units "gained") Hidden Treasure *Rescue (19, 14) *Coin Defeat *Ike or Ranulf dies *Tibarn dies *Sigrun dies Story Queen Nailah and Prince Rafiel decide to join Micaiah and her forces along with Prince Kurthnaga from Goldoa, wanting to fight for the people they love. Meanwhile, Lehran's Medallion is starting to reach a point in which the galdr is no longer able to hold it back and the "Dark God" would be released. The leaders of the Apostle's Army decide to end this fight quickly to head Begnion and avoid the awakening of the "Dark God". At the end of the chapter, Mist tells Ike that the "Dark God" will wake up, and to wake it without war. Then Mist and the herons pass out. Sanaki sings the galdr of release on Ike's request to wake the "Dark God" not by war, and when Sanaki is unsuccessful at awakening the "Dark God" peacefully, Micaiah sings the galdr with its complete lyrics and Yune momentarily takes over Micaiah's body to say that Ashera mustn't break her promise, but when Ashera wakes up she casts her Judgment upon the world, turning everybody but the playable characters and Merchant Convoy into stone. Yune then takes over Micaiah's body again so she can talk with the survivors. She proposes that they to go to the Tower of Guidance to get everybody back to normal, dividing all of the survivor characters into three armies: The Silver Army, The Greil Army and The Hawk Army. Each one has forced characters to them, as per the storyline, but you can move almost all of the other units. Trivia *While Lucia and Elincia appear to be available from the start, they cannot be controlled in the chapter, nor take part as ally units. *Just like in 3-6 and 3-7, it's possible to recruit Jill and Zihark by talking to them with Haar (for Jill) or Lethe/Mordecai (for Zihark). This is recommended, as it allows both of them to get some extra experience from fighting during the chapter with no negative consequences. *On subsequent playthroughs, if Pelleas is spared, he will first fight here as an enemy. *At the end of this chapter Ike will promote to his Third Tier class, Vanguard. Category:Radiant Dawn chapters